


Saltwater Tinged Memories

by squidgie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Will wakes up to the sound of the ocean, with a warm presence by his side
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Saltwater Tinged Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, the sounds of the ocean

Will woke up to a cool breeze trickling over his body, the sound of the ocean filling up the room, reminding him exactly where he was. He smiled. There was a time when the sound of the sea, with the trilling call of seagulls and the accompanying smell of the saltwater and algae from the harbor, meant that it was time to get up, to start his day. His muscles had grown accustomed to it over all of the warm Maine summers that he'd worked on a family member's boat, and he felt the familiar stretch and burn in his arms, his quads. Hockey is what kept him in shape during the school year, but it was lobster fishing that put muscle on over the summers.

He sat up against the headboard and stretched as well as he could, his movements in the gargantuan bed hindered ever so slightly. And try as they might, the thoughts of being out on the water, loading traps with bait, the smell of the saltwater, and the taste of fresh seafood caught just that morning, were just no match for the life he was living in that moment.

" _William_ ," came a quiet, sleep-stumbling voice next to him. It was followed by a hand far too delicate for someone that had played NCAA hockey for four years that crept out from under the covers and searched for Will, pulling him back down. "Stop looking so pensive."

"How would you know?" Will asked. "You're still buried under all the blankets."

The hand stopped, then the fingers fell into place as Derek flipped him off.

Will couldn't help but smile, then leaned down and kissed the soft skin of Derek's wrist. "Pensive, huh?" he asked. "That's like a $20 word, Mister Writer."

The bedcovers next to him slowly twisted, the top of Derek's messy bed-haired head finally popping out from under a pillow. "That's Mister Nurse-Poindexter to you," he said through a jaw cracking yawn.

Memories. _Those_ memories came flooding back. Standing in front of all their friends and family in fancy clothes Derek had been all too happy to help him get out of. Surprising Derek with vows that he'd written himself, not sure if they were okay but happily accepting a handful of his almost-husband and getting stopped by the minister ("Sorry. _Sorry_ , but we've not at that part yet!" to which Derek replied, "Don't care" and kissed him some more). Smashing cake into each other's faces until Bitty threatened to cut them off from all dessert privileges for a year. And then sharing their 'first dance,' as much as it could be, on an ice rink.

Theirs was probably the only wedding that summer that had led to a pick-up hockey game. At least in the United States.

Just as the night was ending, they'd been given an envelope from Derek's mothers with tickets to Portland for a quick weekend getaway before their actual honeymoon. Not all of Will's family could make it to New York City, and the getaway would allow them time to see those that stayed behind. But the private beach rental gave them the alone time that they deserved as newlyweds.

Derek stretched, then reached over and grabbed hold of Will's hand. "Are we currently at your parents?" he asked.

Will was confused. "You didn't have _that_ much to drink last night."

Derek gave him a look, then again asked, "Are we currently at your parents?"

"No," Will finally responded, not sure where this was going.

"Okay. So are either of us currently fucking the other one into the mattress?"

Will couldn't help but smile as he leaned over and kissed Derek, his fingers lightly tracking down Derek's sculpted chest until they found a nipple. The squeeze he gave it made Derek moan, which Will happily swallowed. "No," he replied, letting his fingers trail further down until he grabbed Derek's cock through the blankets and sheets. "But that could be arranged."

"Well, if we're not currently fucking or visiting, we should be _sleeping_." Derek pulled Will down, and he settled, sharing Derek's pillow.

"What about eating? Do we get time to eat?" he asked as he ran his fingers over Derek's bare shoulder. Will's stomach grumbled as if to join the conversation.

"Rimjobs count as eating," Derek said, then closed his eyes and settled in again.

At least until Will grabbed a spare pillow and whacked him over the head. Which then started a wrestling match, spilling sheets and covers everywhere, and ended with Derek being summarily fucked into the mattress. 

And then another nap.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Saltwater Tinged Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170404) by [ArtbyDenois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtbyDenois/pseuds/ArtbyDenois)




End file.
